From Bladers To Racers
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: All the teams have given up beyblading and have taken up racing. They race round streets, motorways, parks and woods. They all race each other to see who is the best team or best racer altogether. First Chapter is the Prologue.
1. Prologue

Hello!

A new fanfiction as I have lost interest on my other ones.

Summary: All the teams have given up beyblading and have taken up racing. They race round streets, motorways, parks and woods. They all race each other to see who is the best team or best racer altogether.

It's rated T for romance, some swearing and maybe blood and gore.

The team names stay the same but there might be different people in the teams and it will say crew for them sometimes.

Sorry for any bad spelling!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. Or the cars either. Wish I did.

- - - - -

Prologue

- - - - -

**Teams: **

**All Starz (PPB):**

**Michael**

**Bio:** Leader of the crew. He's a fierce drive and has no mercy. Michael will drive through back streets, alleyways, or on the motorway. He likes to be in control of the race and will make sure he is first over the finish line.

**Car: **Has a flash orange Pontiac GTO Ram Air 6.

**Eddy**

**Bio:** Eddy is second in command. If something has happened to Michael Eddy's next to take control. When he races he likes to play around but in the end he gets the job done. He's been learning about racing since he was seven.

**Car: **Eddy drives a Subaru Impreza that is blue and has bright green stars on the side.

**Emily**

**Bio:**Emily's the mechanic of the crew. She races when needs be but mostly sticks to the garage to give the crew's cars good performances. Emily had taken loads of courses to be a mechanic and she got loads of help from her Dad. She is the third best driver in America.

**Car:** When she is racing she drives a red Vauxhall Monaro VXR.

**Rick**

**Bio:** Rick is a show off and loves to smash people's car up with his. He takes no mercy and will always find a way to win the race. Rick learnt everything about racing by his Father who was a racer himself. Rick races through the darker parts of America.

**Car:** Rick drives a Ford Mustang GT. The car is blue with a white strip above the skirts.

**Barthez Battalion:**

**Miguel**

**Bio:** Leader of the crew. Miguel prefers to walk around Spain instead of drive but when he's challenged to a race he accepts without hesitation. He is the best in Spain.

**Car:** He drives a Mazda RX-7. The car has flames covering the skirts and bonnet to try and show how fast the car can go. Where the flames are not the car is white.

**Claude**

**Bio: **Claude is second in command and is the advice given when someone is racing. He is an amazing driver and knows exactly when the best time is to turn a really tight corner.

**Car:** He drives a Mazda RX-8 around Spain and the colour is a bright green. He has a two-headed eagle on the bonnet and there is fire around it.

**Aaron**

**Bio:** Aaron is the mechanic and never races. He prefers to fix the cars up or change their performance. Aaron also gives advice when someone is driving.

**Mathilda**

**Bio:** Mathilda is a fast racer and a target for when an opposition needs information. She knows everything about everyone and knows who should race who. She gives advice about cars or moves when someone asks.

**Car:** She drives a Mazda 3 MPS that is dark red. She has BB on the side of the car that is a light pink. Mathilda's seats have fluff throws that are pink to match her hair.

**BEGA:**

**Garland**

**Bio:** Leader of the crew. And just like his brother when racing.

**Car:** He drives a Chrysler 300C. It is dark blue and has the letter G on the bonnet and 2 on the sides. The letter and numbers are white.

**Brooklyn**

**Bio:** Brooklyn is a fierce driver and likes to show off. He is second in command. He's not very reliable when it comes to the time and place but knows how to pull a good move to win the race.

**Car:** Brooklyn drives a Mercedes-Benz CLK 500 that is black and then windows are tinted black.

**Mystel**

**Bio:** Mystel is a mysterious driver. He starts off slow and then speeds up right at the end. He can pull some nifty moves when he wants to and can leave the opposition baffled at the end of races.

**Car: **He drives a Camaro SS that is blue with a black strip on the bonnet and bumper. You can see straight into the car as the windows are not tinted.

**Ming-Ming**

**Bio:** Ming-Ming is the one who starts the races for her team. She gives the men the eye to put them off their races so her team can win. She never drives and never gets involved with the dirty work.

**Crusher**

**Bio: **Crusher is the mechanic for the crew but races as well.

**Car:** He drives an Alfa Brera that is a dark grey colour. The windows are tinted and the wheels are thick.

**Blitzkrieg Boys**

**Tala**

**Bio:** Tala is one powerful racer. He knows how to get the job done fast. He's the leader of his crew and is one of the best in Russia. Tala smashes cars up to win races and he doesn't care who he hurts. He likes to get ladies attention and does that by showing off.

**Car:** A Lotus Elise that is yellow. It has blue wavy lines on the bonnet going up to the roof. The lights at the front flip out at a push of a button.

**Bryan**

**Bio:** Bryan is a wild driver and will go mental behind the wheel. As soon at Ming-Ming's arms go down he's off to go win the race.

**Car: **He drives a yellow shiny new Porsche Cayman S. The car has a high mileage and he can handle it when turning corners or wavy roads.

**Spencer**

**Bio:** Spencer is he mechanic of the crew. He doesn't race and leaves it to Tala and Bryan to race. He is the backup but he's never needed and he uses whoever is out's car.

**Bladebreakers:**

**Tyson**

**Bio:** A feisty Japanese racer that will challenge anyone to a race or race anyone that will challenge him. Tyson knows nothing about fixing cars he only knows how to drive them. He should thank Kai.

**Car:** Tyson drives a black Golf R32.

**Max:**

**Bio:** Max races for fun more than being serious but when it is a serious race then he knows he can't mess about. Max is cunning and knows all the shortcuts. He helps Kenny, Hilary and Hiro out with the mechanical parts when he needs to and helps Tyson out with racing.

**Car:** Max races around in an old 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. It is orange and has green strips on the bonnet.

**Ray**

**Bio:** Ray is a calm and collective racer. He doesn't shout abuse unless he is really stressed out. He doesn't mock drivers that lose he offers them his help, which people tend to turn down.

**Car:** Ray races calmly around in a Porsche 911 3.2 that is bright green with the words Kitten on the side in bright red letters (thank Tala for that). It also has a high spoiler at the back.

**Kai**

**Bio:** Kai is one mean racer. As he goes around the track he skids every which way to try and put people off. He goes so close to the wall that when people try to do the same - thinking it's a good move - they crash into the wall.

**Car:** Kai races in an Aston Martin DB9 that is grey at the front and blue at the back. There is a phoenix that covers the whole roof, window and bonnet.

**Hilary**

**Bio: **Hilary is the cheerleader of the crew. She cheers her crew on with great enthusiasm. She helps Kenny and Hiro out with the stats but not when fixing the cars up. She will **not** get her hands dirty. She doesn't drive but when Ming-Ming's ill she starts the races for everyone.

**Kenny**

**Bio:** Kenny is the stats master. He keeps everyone's mileages, performances, engine types, wheels types and everything in his trusty laptop. He helps Hiro out when there is something new that needs to be done with the cars. He doesn't race either.

**Hiro**

**Bio:** Hiro is the mechanic of the crew. He is always finds new ways to make the cars performances perfect. He makes sure the paint work is perfect too. He gets a lot of help from Kenny and Hilary but none from Tyson when he really needs advice from his brother about his car. Hiro doesn't race either he just likes to stay and watch around the track.

**Majestics:**

**Robert**

**Bio:** Robert is a majestic driver and stays in the lines. The only time when he's not is when he is close to the finish line and someone is on his tail. He is the best in Germany

**Car:** Robert races in a Jaguar XF that is silver with tinted black windows.

**Johnny**

**Bio:** Johnny is a maniac driver. He crashes into anything and everything. Apart from that he is the best in Scotland. He does this to make a complete mess so no-one can drive past when going over a hundred miles an hour.

**Car:** He drives a Mitsubishi Eclipse that is a bright metallic blue. The bumpers and skirts are low and almost touch the ground.

**Enrique**

**Bio:** Enrique, as usual, flirts with all the girls that watch the guy's race. But when he is racing he likes to show off. He is the best in Italy.

**Car:** He has a Mini Car Clubman that has green on the left hand side of the car, white in the middle and red on the right hand side, as you face the car.

**Oliver**

**Bio:** He drives around in a posh manner. He takes his car, like the other Majestics, to a professional mechanic.

**Car:** Oliver has a Toyota Supra that he races in. It is bright green like his hair colour.

**White Tiger**

**Lee**

**Bio: **Lee is the feistiest of the crew, along with his sister. He is the best in China.

**Car:** He races in a Toyota CS S that is white.

**Kevin**

**Bio:** Kevin is the sneakiest on the crew.

**Car:** Kevin drives a Toyota Volta. It is a dark red colour.

**Mariah**

**Bio:** Mariah is feisty and conniving. She cheers on her crew around the track. She likes to race too.

**Car:** Mariah races in a Vauxhall ECO. It is pink to match her hair and clothes.

- - - - -

That's the boring part over. I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully it's soon :D

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Chapter 1

- - - - -

Mr Dickinson and Judy Tate were seated in Mr Dickinson's office. The office was fairly big. The walls were brown and the floor was wooden. There was a mahogany desk in front of the huge window. There were filing cabinets all over the place. There was a sofa by the door and the desk was cluttered with paper.

Mr Dickinson had just had a call from the Bladebreakers saying they were giving up beyblading as they had found something else more interesting: Street Racing.

He called Judy over to discuss this Street Racing. Surely the bladers, now racers, were not old enough for this sort of thing.

"Is there any way we can stop this?" Judy asked. "I mean, it must be illegal."

"It is but it might be fun to watch," Mr Dickinson said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Mr Dickinson! We shouldn't encourage them!"

"Let's watch just one race." He smiled. He stood and led Judy to the door. They headed downstairs and Mr Dickson told the lady behind the desk he would be out for the rest of the day. They got into Judy's car and drove off.

"You could do this, Judy," Mr Dickson said. She tutted and carried on driving.

- - - - -

A yellow Lotus Elise screeched into the makeshift garage that was set under the Blitzkrieg Boys house. Tala skidded sideways dramatically and got out. The paint work on the car was all scratched up and there were dents here and there. The front window was smashed but Tala still managed to drive perfectly...sort of.

Spencer took his head out of Bryan's car bonnet and turned to see who was screeching around behind him. He wiped his hands on an old rag that was sitting on the side of the car and frowned at the now messed up car.

"Tala, you only got that car this morning," Spencer scolded, slamming the rag down in its place.

"I was just breaking it in," Tala defended himself. He patted the roof and slammed the door.

"And denting it in. That will take me ages to sort out!"

"I'll do it then!" Tala folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you anywhere near the tools and paint."

Tala shrugged and headed upstairs to let Spencer get on with fixing up his car. Spencer sighed and closed the bonnet of Bryan's car. He went over to a medium sized metal shelf and got looking for the right colour for the car. Once he had the right colour he went over to get the right tools for banging out the dents.

Starting to work on the car he heard another car screech past. This is not a good idea, Spencer thought.

- - - - -

Four cars were parked outside the dojo, gleaming in the late morning sun. One was a black Golf R32, the second was a green and orange 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, the third was a bright green Porsche 911 3.2 and then last one was a grey and blue Aston Martin DB9.

Tyson skipped out of the dojo to go and admire his new car. He was only sixteen but being a street racer where were the rules?

He stood in front of it and then shouted, "Kai!"

When there was no reply he took his key out of his pocket, unlocked the car and then hit the hooter three times. "Kai!" he shouted again.

The dojo door open and out came Kai red in the face and ready to hit anything that got in his way. Tyson turned and grinned at his crew leader.

Kai got right into his face and asked, "What?" in the most deadliest tone he could muster.

"Teach me to drive," he said, "please?!"

Kai sighed. "Later."

"Now!" Tyson glared and Kai glared back.

"Fine," Kai sighed defeated. He wasn't in the mood for a glaring match. He went back into the dojo and grabbed his keys. "Get in my car," he said, unlocking his own.

"Yeah!" Tyson screamed. He locked his car and put the keys in his pocket. He got into the passenger side and put his belt on. Kai got in and started the engine. He slammed his foot down and screeched out of the garden. "Oh, Kai, Grandpa's gonna kill you for spraying mud up the dojo."

"Hn," he huffed.

"Where're we going?"

"You'll see." Kai smirked and peeked over to Tyson's now slightly scared face.

- - - - -

"Ming-Ming!" Brooklyn shouted. "Get off my car!" He stormed out of the house the BEGA crew were all sharing and out into the street to drag Ming-Ming, who was draped over his car bonnet, off.

"Why?" she asked, in her sweet voice. "This is a good fashion pose." She spread herself over the bonnet a bit more and leaned back on the windscreen.

Brooklyn was practically seething by this time. "Get. Off. Now! You'll scratch it!"

"I don't understand why men are so in love with these stupid things!" Ming-Ming huffed.

Just at that moment an Aston Martin screeched to a stop. Kai rolled his window down with a push of a button and said, "You know, Brooklyn, you really should watch where you drive. She looks dead."

"Shut up, Kai!" Brooklyn bristled.

Ming-Ming giggled and said, "Loving the car, Kai."

Kai growled and made Tyson roll the up window. They sped off leaving a twenty metre skid mark.

Ming-Ming sighed and got off the car to go inside and get something to eat. "Boys and their toys," she huffed.

- - - - -

Emily walked around the four cars that were in a huge white room with massive lights. The lights reflected off the cars like they were on show. But these cars weren't. They were being analysed and checked by Emily. She had a clip board in her hand and she made noises of approval every now and then. She ticked off boxes and wrote down improvements.

"Emily?" Michael called from up the stairs. "You down here?"

"Yes, Michael," Emily answered. "What do you want?"

"I want to drive my car." Michael reached the bottom of the stairs and strode over to lean on the bonnet of his car. "You know, break it in."

Emily sighed and carried on examining the cars. Michael ran a finger along the car lovingly. "What are you writing?" he asked, after a while.

"Some improvements," she said, writing down the size of the tyres on Eddy's car. "We could change some of the performances on Rick's Mustang. Would you like a different colour because that orange is disgusting?!"

"I like it!" Michael defended. "I might change it one day but today is not the day! Hey! Since when did I have M1 one the bonnet?"

"Since we got it. I decided it needed something different because it looked to plain." She scribbled something else down and walked over to Michael.

"Well I admit it looks good." He ran a hand over the huge letter and number and nodded.

"Yes, well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna be busy for the rest of the day," she said. "And I don't want to be disturbed.

- - - - -

Next chapter will have the Barthez Battalion, the Majestics and White Tigers.

Please review


End file.
